


Nothing More Than Yourself

by Ismira_Daugene



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismira_Daugene/pseuds/Ismira_Daugene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, all you need is just yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing More Than Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short ficlet done for the 22drunkB Baker St. challenge way back in March... and I'm only getting around to publishing it on here now... uh huh.

This fic is in response to this picture...  


“John, that jacket is ridiculous,” Sherlock muttered.

“Well it doesn’t really matter what you think of the jacket, now does it?”

Sherlock turned to glare at John… one of those glares that he usually reserved for Anderson when he was being particularly stupid.. “As a matter of fact,” Sherlock started to say, but then stopped. He sniffed at the air for a moment while John looked at him, utterly confused. All of a sudden, Sherlock took the two steps necessary to reach John and pressed his nose into John’s neck.

John froze; everything from the swinging of his hands to the gentle rises and falls of his breaths. Sherlock inhaled deeply. “You have a date tonight,” he said softly, coming to the natural conclusion from John’s coat and the expensive cologne at his pulse point.

“No… I don’t,” John replied quietly.

Sherlock pulled back, a confused look on his face. John smiled a little, because they were still standing too close together and it was the type of situation that John had hoped for. “But the cologne?” Sherlock insisted.

“Is for you,” John interrupted.

At this Sherlock frowned even more. “And the jacket?”

“I needed something for you to notice me properly,” John’s smile widened.

Sherlock smiled then. “John, you’ve never needed anything more than yourself for me to notice you properly.”


End file.
